Magic in Atlantis
by esama
Summary: Random crossover ideas between Harry Potter and Stargate Atlantis
1. Guardian Wizard

**Magic in Atlantis**

**Guardian wizard**

The restaurant was nice, Elizabeth admitted to herself while looking around. The place was quiet and old fashioned, lit only by the sunlight that fell from the dirty windows in soft golden beams. The chairs and tables were mismatches as were the table cloths on them and there was scratches and cuts and small amount of grime in the floor from the many feet that had stepped over it. Ancient radio was playing soft tunes of some sort of folk music. The few people in were elderly and quiet, enjoying their food and drink in comfortable hush. The place was indeed nice in very homely way.

It was nothing like she had expected when the president had informed her that she would have a meeting there with a man to whom she was supposed to explain the Stargate program and the Atlantis expedition, though.

Frowning slightly at the thought and wondering why this sort of place, she turned her attention to the cup before her. The meetings she had these days usually involved highly classified matters, which weren't safe to be discussed this openly - not that her jobs before had been any less public. This place wasn't secure enough.

Secure, un-secure… she smiled softly to herself and lifted the coffee cup to her lips. Her brief assignment at the SGC had affected her sense of security quite bit. Then again before the assignment she hadn't really been all that aware of the true dangers.

Before danger had been most about being wrong place at wrong time - at bad diplomatic situation, or at middle of a road when the lights were green, or at a town about to hit by natural disaster. Now danger involved things like aliens, alien technology, and stellar disasters rather than global or local. It was hard to worry about tornadoes when she knew how easily an asteroid could wipe out the life as earth knew it.

The door opened and closed, the sound of the rattle accompanied by the tingling of old bell. Elizabeth couldn't help but turn her eyes towards the door. At first she dismissed the man who had stepped in as another customer. The man was too young and dressed too casually to be the one she was waiting. Something about him made her take another look, however.

The young man walked like a soldier, and he was carrying rather beaten suitcase under his arm.

"Doctor Elizabeth Weir?" the young man asked in clear British accent, his eyes bright and open behind his glasses. As she nodded and stood up, the young man smiled and offered his hand. "I am Harry Potter. I'm sorry for being late, but I got caught at the Secretary's office - Mr. Bradley wanted to debrief me personally before this meeting."

"Mr… who?" Elizabeth asked with surprise.

"Mr. Bradley, the Secretary of Magic?" the young man asked while sitting down and motioning Elizabeth to do so as well. "He did tell me that you haven't been yet informed to about these matters, so this will be as much of debriefing for you as it will be for me," Mr Potter said while opening his case and taking out a - piece of parchment? "I think you're supposed to have some papers for me to sign? Secretary Bradley didn't have the right ones at hand - you need to sign this, by the way…"

Elizabeth blinked, still caught at the first thing the young man had said. "Secretary of _what_?" she asked while automatically taking her own case and opening it. "I apologise, Mr. Potter, but the President didn't… I was only told to meet you here, I wasn't informed…"

Potter grinned while placing the parchment down. "I can imagine that this is bit confusing, so let's just get this signing thing out of the way so we can explain everything to each other."

"Is it… this place," the doctor clanged around in the room while handing the nondisclosure forms to the man. "Shouldn't we relocate to more private place?"

"You can't get more private than this. The entire café is a front," Potter assured while accepting the papers and starting to read through them. "These are quite bit more thorough than the ones we use," he murmured with a mild frown.

"Precision tends to be important issue with things like these," Elizabeth murmured, still looking around. Then she figured that if potter and the president both approved the place, it was alright. It did seem like none of the patrons in the place were in hearing distance anyway.

"What is this?" she then asked, turning her eyes to the parchment. It was filled with very elaborate writing, written in… golden ink? She almost asked if it was a joke of some sort, but the idea of being handed another message telling that _It's not a joke_ didn't seem all that interesting.

"Secrecy clause. We don't have those over the pond, but things are bit different here. It's basically a contract in which your promise to keep your knowledge about certain things completely to yourself," Potter answered, frowning at the nondisclosure form. "Where exactly am I supposed to sign in this?"

Elizabeth quickly pointed the right places before taking out a pen of her own. In the secrecy clause there was only one line which demanded in bold letters her to sign her name, so she didn't require any directions. When she was finished adding the dots to the I:s and lines to the T:s, the parchment seemed to shudder under her fingers.

Before she could ask about it, Potter handed the nondisclosure forms back. "Alright, with that out of the way, let's get to the secret stuff," the man said with a slight grin, hiding the parchment away and then leaning his elbows to the table. "Do you want to go first or will I?"

Already resigning herself to the fact that this was going to be a very weird meeting, Elizabeth leaned forward as well. "I suppose that would depend on what _secret stuff_ you have to tell me, Mr Potter," she said.

The man grinned sheepishly, reminding Elizabeth sharply of the time when she had been explaining Stargate program to John Sheppard. The Major had had the same sort of grin on his face as Potter now had. "I have a feeling we could play _Who's got the biggest secret to tell_ with this stuff… points to the one who shocks the other most. But I think it will be easier for me to explain my part after you've explained yours," he said. "The perspective could get mighty screwy if I'd go first."

Elizabeth tilted her head in acknowledgement. "How much you know?" she asked.

"About what?" he asked back almost challengingly. "The Secretary told me some stuff about something called Stargate and went over some outpost in Antarctica, but… I don't think he knew enough to actually explain anything clearly."

Elizabeth nodded. That gave her good idea what to say and how. While choosing and recruiting members for the expedition, she had given the _It was discovered late nineteen-thirties in Giza_ talk so many times that it had been forever bored into her mind. She had seen many reactions to the talk while recruiting. Potter's wasn't exactly unique, but it was rare.

The man blinked, nodded here and there and listened closely. He didn't interrupt until at the very end. "So, basically, Atlantis was the home of these Ancients, who were the first evolution of human-ish form… and you're scheduled to go there to claim the technology and knowledge they left behind."

"We need advanced technologies to defend the Earth, as we are so far behind the other major players in our galaxy alone, not to mention about the other galaxies," Elizabeth felt the need to explain. "And first and foremost our mission is to learn and to explore, and to make friends… to better the mankind"

"All in secrecy of the said mankind," Potter rebuked with a smile.

"I doubt it will stay a secret forever," she answered calmly, as Potter didn't seem as angry about the secrecy as some did. "But right now secrecy is required. The reactions should this be revealed… well."

Potter nodded in understanding, looking thoughtful. "Well, it's not my cup of tea anyway, I'm not a politician," he murmured before straightening his back. "I guess it's my turn. Tell me, Doctor Weir, do you believe in magic?"

The young man hadn't been joking when he had said that they could play game of attempting to shock each other with their secrets. The one he laid on the table was equally shocking, though maybe not equally frightening, as the matter of the Stargate program and everything involved. To learn that there was another race of humans, these ones capable of extra ordinary feats of… power, living on earth in secret… it was both fascinating and slightly unbelievable…

But then so was matter of aliens, interstellar travel via wormholes and beings evolving to higher level of being. Both matters seemed closer to fiction than fact, really. Though whilst the matter she was more familiar with was like science fiction, his was fantasy literature.

"I understand if you want a demonstration," Potter said calmly, taking out a slender piece of wood. "Most people who are new to this stuff do."

She didn't actually need it. In the past months she had learned to be open minded to the point of lunacy - and the President himself had sent her to this meeting, that was proof enough. The offer was too tempting to say no to, though. "Alright," she nodded.

"Anything in particular you'd want me to do?" Potter asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Could you pull a rabbit out of a hat?" Elizabeth asked, her eyes wide and grin even wider. She couldn't help it, something about Potter's manners made her feel girlish. The matter of magic might've had something to do with it.

"If you meet another wizard, I suggest you don't ask them to do that. Some people take such things badly," Potter answered amusedly. "I don't have a hat with me but this…" he flicked the stick skilfully and sketched a top-hat into the air, "should do. And I'm all that good in conjuring living animals out of nowhere, so excuse me while I cheat…" he grinned, tapping the hat with the wand and promptly turning it into a black rabbit. "There we go."

"Oh my god," Elizabeth couldn't help it. The fluffy creature the young wizard - definitely a real honest to god wizard - set down to the table was both real and very alive - alive enough to sniff around in confusion and then make attempt at eating the table decoration. "Oh my _god_."

"Conjuration and transfiguration," Potter said while stroking his fingers over the bunny's black fur. "Mind you, this thing is only a very good looking mimicry of a bunny. It might last about a week before it disperses out of existence. Conjured objects don't last too long, you see. Usually they're just illusions."

"Illusion?" Elizabeth asked with amazement, her hands making hesitating move towards the seemingly tame animal. Noticing the move, Potter promptly handed the rabbit to her. The fur was soft and the rabbit weighed just about the same as real rabbit should've. The rabbit even reacted as real animal would've. "It feels so real."

"I made it to seem as real as possible. Conjuration is always dependent on the wizards will, though, so it might miss things like scent, smell… stuff like that. It's only make belief, though. Poke it too hard and it will pop out of existence," Potter shrugged. "Now if I had actually had an object to transfigure, a real hat that someone made with real fabrics and such, then that might last a little longer, seem little more real. But in the end, it would still be a hat and not a rabbit, so if you, for example, ate a rabbit like that, you would essentially be eating a hat that looked and tasted like a rabbit."

Elizabeth nodded as the rabbit sniffed her neck. "So there are limits to magic?"

"We follow laws of nature too," Potter shrugged. "We can't revive the death, manufacture true love, or create something everlasting out of nothing. And lot of what we can and cannot do depends on the strength of the wizard too. There are wizards and witches who could've made that rabbit out of nothing and it would last for months. Others might not be able to do it at all no matter what sort of aids they used."

The woman nodded and set the rabbit down. She risked a glance around the café to see that no one was paying any attention to them. "The people here," she muttered. "Are they real or illusions?"

"They are real. This café is a meeting place between wizarding and muggle officials," Potter explained. "The people in this room are Aurors - our version of police and military officials - who will probably be subjugated to Obliviation directly after this meeting."

"They will have their memories of this erased," Elizabeth nodded in understanding. It wasn't exactly moral, but apparently it had worked for the wizards for centuries. She leaned back in her chair and regarded the young man thoughtfully. "Taking all this in consideration," she said. "I guess that you will be the magical contribution to the Atlantis expedition?"

Potter nodded. "Your president informed the Secretary of Magic about the situation. As I see it, President Hayes wants a wizard on the expedition as additional help. We can do things you can't, after all, so with one of us on board your chances of survival might go up a little. He took the matter to the International Confederation of Wizards, and they voted me to be the magical liaison on this expedition, apparently."

Elizabeth nodded. Now that she knew about this, she too wanted a wizard or few on board. "This might be a bit… rude, but why only one wizard? And why you, Mr. Potter? Do you have some qualifications, or…" she smiled sheepishly. "You are… rather young."

The young man chuckled. "ICW first voted about sending a squadron of Aurors - that would be seven wizards - but it was overruled because it would be hard to keep secret and they couldn't decide where those Aurors would come from. Also I think they were worried about the technology of Atlantis. Some technology is pretty sensitive to magic, you see, and some wizards are hazardous to technology. I know a girl who can fry a computer just by setting her hand on it," Potter grinned.

"I see. That could be a problem," Elizabeth nodded.

"I think they decided on me because I'm something like a all around handy man in the magical nations. I have training of an Auror and more, but I've been more of a freelancer problem solver around the world than a magical police officer," Potter continued. "And as I've worked in several nations fixing several of their problems, I'm well known and somewhat trusted."

"What sort of… problems did you solve exactly?" Elizabeth asked curiously. Was Potter some sort of magical engineer?

"What ever they needed help with. Mostly it's either about hunting down something, supplying something necessary protection or power. I'm not the strongest of wizards, but my magic is… highly compatible others, so I can borrow it to other people when they need it," Potter shrugged. "I've done lots of other things, but mostly it's hunting or protection jobs I do."

Elizabeth nodded. Potter said the words casually but with certainty that made her certain he wasn't lying. "I don't suppose you have a file on the things you've done, some sort of resume perhaps?" she asked. "If you're joining the expedition, I'd like to know what you can do."

"I don't have one, they don't really have that much weight in the magical world, but I suppose I can throw together some sort of presentation," Potter promised, and then frowned. "Though, you do realise that out of the entire expedition, you will be the only person who will even know I'm there, right?"

Elizabeth frowned. "I think people will notice that you are present, Mr Potter," she said slowly. "There aren't that many of us going."

"I've got ways of making myself unseen - and I know for a fact that I can fool almost all muggle instruments," Potter said confidently. "I will be around and I will report to you, but you alone will know I'm even there. The rest won't notice me at all, trust me."

"And if they do?"

"I'm decently skilled with memory charms," Potter said and raised his hand before she could argue. "I understand that it's preferred that it wouldn't be necessary. And I think it won't, I am pretty good at staying unseen."

"And if it becomes necessity for you to use your powers to interfere?" Elizabeth asked. "If something threatens the expedition and magic could safe us…"

"Then I will of course do anything I can to save you," the young man answered easily and shrugged. "If I alone can fix something that needs to be fixed in order for you to survive, I'll do it. That was the job description the ICW and the Secretary of Magic gave me. Stay hidden and use magic when it's necessary. Stuff like that."

Elizabeth sighed. She didn't like the secrecy, but it could've been worse. "I suppose that is relieving to hear," she said. She'd rather have a wizard around in hiding rather than not having one at all. "Though, won't that be rather… lonely?" she asked. "If I will be the only one you will be interacting with."

"It's nothing I haven't gone through before," Potter shrugged and smiled. "So, do you approve me to your expedition, Doctor Weir? It's been approved by the wizards and by some of the muggle governments, but in the end the decision is left to you, according to the President."

Elizabeth regarded the young man for a moment and then smiled. "I approve you, Mr Potter," she said. "Welcome to the Atlantis expedition."

It wasn't until later that day she begun to question her sanity and whether or not the whole meeting had been a dream or a hoax.

-

Since I tend to have some mildly interesting ideas I never manage to finish, I decided to thrown them out to the open in hopes of seeing something come out of them. Also, there just aren't enough Harry Potter and Stargate Atlantis crossovers.


	2. From one genius to another

**From one genius to another**

Dear Mr. McKay

I apologise in advance if my letter might cause you any inconvenience. I have been told that you turned your back to the hidden word years ago, and that you do not look kindly upon possible intervention from it, and that any attempt to contact you would ultimately prove to be waste of time… but I will still try. I hope you read this letter, and answer it. It would mean the world to me.

Let me introduce myself. My name is Hermione Jane Granger. I am thirteen years old, I live in Great Britain and I go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, have for two years now. In month's time I will start my third year at Hogwarts. I am very excited about not only because I can continue learning magic, but also because next year will be a very special one for me.

You see, I have selected all the electives Hogwarts has to offer. I don't want to miss anything; I want to learn everything I can, absolutely everything. Of course, there is not enough time in a day, or in a week, or even in a year to study all those subjects. So Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, Professor Minerva McGonagall has suggested a rarely used method for me. A Time Turner. And whilst explaining it and what it does, she mentioned you, Doctor. And that you were the first wizard in known history that used time travel in order to learn.

Of course, you must already know all this; after all you lived through it. I'm sorry for stating the obvious, but you must understand, I am very curious. Only handful of students has been ever approved to use a Time Turner like this - I am only the eleventh one in the known history! It's quite extra ordinary and I cannot wait for the time when I will get the Time Turner. It will be incredible, I just know it.

What was it like for you? To be the first student in history of magical teaching to travel through the time each day, to go from one point in time to another in order to learn. It seems so incredible, I cannot even imagine it, and you were the first person ever to do it. What was it like, how did you go about it? I was told never to let anyone know about the Time Turner. Was it like that for you, did you too have to hide it from your friends?

I know that you have not kept in contact with the magical world for years, not since you graduated from Montreal's Academy of Higher Magic. I know you will most likely scrap this letter and never think of it again. Still I hope you will read this and answer my questions.

Yours sincerely.

Hermione Granger.

-

To Hermione Granger

First of all, it's _Dr._ McKay, _Doctor_, thank you very much. And secondly, Miss Granger, do you have a habit of disturbing people's daily life with things they'd much rather pretend never existed when it a _well known fact_ that certain people would much prefer pretend they didn't existed? If you do, try to break the habit before it gets too serious. That sort of thing tends to get people into trouble.

So. I'm still known for the whole time travel travesty, hm? Perfect, just perfect. And you want to ask me _what's it like_? Well, I can't say I haven't heard it all before, in fact I think some annoying reporter tried to make article about it few years back. That is before I threw her out of my house and called the cops. Ah, fun times, but that's a tale for another day. You wanted to know what it's like to time travel in daily bases, well, I can tell you that.

It is stupidity, idiocy and damn damaging for person's physical and mental health. You know what it does to you when you live almost every single day of a year twice, sometimes three times? Well, at first it of course seems like nothing. Two or three days instead of one, not big deal if you remember to make enough time to sleep for two or three day's worth - and eat too. But then one day which turned into three turns into week which turned into three weeks. Month which turned into three months. I think if you're really intelligent enough for the ICW to allow the Time Turner use, you can see where this is going.

_And I used that goddamned trinket for seven years straight_!

Officially on every single paper that matters and lot that really don't, I am twenty five years old this year. Well, in reality I'm about twelve years older, maybe more maybe less. Can't really say whichever it is because I intentionally stopped counting when I realised that before my seven years of schooling in Academy were even up I had already lived them twice.

By the way, what's this about being given a Time Turner so that you can go to all the classes? I was given the Time Turner because I wanted to finish high school and go to a college at the same time as I was going to the Academy - it was the only reason I ever agreed to going to Academy in the first place, that I could continue in my so called "mundane" studies. And I'd like to take this time to point out that in the end my studies in the Academy? Didn't really make a damn difference. I prefer _science_ to _superstitious mumbo-jumbo voodoo_.

But anyway. They seriously are going to give a thirteen year old a Time Turner so that she can go to few extra classes? What are they, idiots? Are _you_ an idiot? Make arrangements, skip classes, skip _sleep_ if you have to, that would be much better for you than using a god damned Time Turner! Lost sleep you can get back! Lost years… not so much.

Whatever. It's not my business to advice young idiots. Go, live every year three times. Get drunk, have a cigarette, take some drugs while you're at it. Have fun. Get rid of that annoying youth and health and sanity while you still can!

And stop bothering me.

Dr. Rodney McKay

-

Um, in case someone missed it, this isn't actually a story but archieve of unfinished story ideas. Anyone interested can take these ideas and write their own stories out of them, just as long as they actually do write them all themselves. I'm not too interested in that story adoption stuff. Ideas are free, so if anyone likes these ones, write away. That actually fits to all my stories. Anyone thinking of rewriting Technomagus or something, go ahead. Just don't directly copypaste my text to do it.

Now this idea came from my other plotbunny, The Boy Who Was, in which Rodney was Harry reborn - except without magic. Re-reading it I started wondering what it would be like if Rodney really was a wizard. Can't remember why I thought of him using the Time Turner for school, but it sort of makes sense. Rodney, stop _real _school with _hard sciences_ for mystical nonsense mumbo jumbo? No way. But he could do magic as a hobby on the side. I'd like to continue this idea, but I can't think of a plot. Hmm...


End file.
